


RED is playing the SNES

by DuckGWR



Series: < 1000 word Nintendo oneshots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckGWR/pseuds/DuckGWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stood atop a mountain of Silver.<br/>A single trainer waits to battle.</p><p>Revised 11/25/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	RED is playing the SNES

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what a 10-year-old me figured RED would do after GOLD beats him in Gold, Silver, and Crystal. I also really love the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and the inclusion of the 'RED is playing the SNES' line in Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow.

A thick jacket protected him from the cold. A bag was slung around his shoulder. His hair was blowing in his face.

He stood, all alone, save six small red-and-white spheres. Many challengers so far, none yet worthy. A crude battlefield had been etched into the snow around him, the foot and paw prints of several hundred creatures scattered around, most were filling in with the perpetual snowfall. 

He was looking down at the ground, his hat shielding his eyes from the sun. He had nothing in the way of stopping the sunlight from reflecting off the snow and into his face, but he didn't mind. He had trained everyday to endure this, he had made the decision to do this, he felt it his duty to find a new champion of his region. 

He was half aware of a crunching in front of him. He registered the sound of a spray nozzle and glanced up from the snow, moving only his eyes and not his head. Down the slope, a dozen or so feet away, was a boy. He was about two years younger then he was, and had somewhat similar attire- a heavy jacket, large bag, and a baseball cap.

One of his monsters- a large cream and blue salamander-like thing- was out of it's sphere and was eagerly receiving a spray-type potion of sorts. The potential challenger repeated this with some of his other monsters until slowly walking up to the battlefield.

The challenger pulled out his six spheres, and he did the same.

The challenger released a large orange rat. Deciding if he should take an advantage or disadvantage, he rubbed two of his own spheres. Figuring he would see how the challenger would handle a tight situation, he sent out a large, green dinosaur with a plant on it's back. He wordlessly watched as it took the challenger's first attack. He shook his hair out of his eyes, but it slipped right back over his eyes, trapped under his cap. He glanced at the plant monster, and gave a silent command.

Two turns later, and his creature was knocked out. He returned it and sent out a large orange dragon. 

The challenger withdrew his rat and sent out a huge blue sea-creature with a grey domed shell.

He took the opportunity to get a free hit off, but his dragon was knocked out quickly after that. The champion sent out his own rat, this one being smaller and yellow. He defeated the challenger's large water beast before being knocked out by recoil.

He sent out a small purple feline and awaited the challengers's decision. His challenger sent out his orange rat and defeated it after a mere two turns. The feline had hardly had a second to react to the rat's moves.

He sent out a large greenish-blue wall of fat in hope he would be able to survive more turns then the cat had. Although much slower then the opponent, the blubbering fat wall survived several turns and defeated the challenger's rat. The blue and green beast fell to the challenger's blue salamander-like creature.

Down to one creature, he sent out a huge blue turtle. It nimbly dodged many of the challenger's attacks, but at the cost of only being able to attack occasionally. It knocked out the salamander, but was knocked out the next turn. 

It was over. There was a new champion. He could go home. This new champion could take on his role.

The old champion gathered his spheres and began his decent. His adventure was over. He was no longer the champion. As odd as it was, he felt good. He felt happy. For himself mostly, but on some level for the boy too.

At the bottom of the mountain, he healed his monsters. He grabbed the legs of his orange dragon, and flew to his hometown. He landed outside his house, glanced around the town, and headed inside. He told his mom of his journey, of the monsters he had caught and the trainers that he defeated, the bad guys fallen, the battles won, and the friends made. He exhaled deeply in remembrance and headed upstairs. 

He entered his room and tossed his bag on the floor. He let his monsters out of their balls and let them wander his room freely. He placed the balls on a wall-mounted shelf and pressed a button to encase them in glass. He pulled out a velvet-lined box and opened the lid. Moving so they caught the light, he couldn't help but smile when the reflections hit his face, remembering the day he received his first badge.

He sighed loudly, and closed the box. He placed the box on his nightstand and made his way over to a television in the middle of the room. He suddenly thought about how he had left the kid up on the mountain with no training and not nearly enough experience.

Well, he thought, he can handle himself. He knew the kid could.

He pulled an ancient cream game system and a grey remote out of a cabinet under his television and blew on them to get rid of the dust that had accumulated. He pulled out a rectangular cartridge, blew into the bottom, and pushed it in.

RED is playing the SNES.

**Author's Note:**

> But it was no longer time to go.
> 
>  
> 
> (Revised November 25th 2013)


End file.
